


What Is Wrong, Lara?

by AceLara (BeastCallisto)



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Ace lara, Asexual Character, Break Up, Lovers to Friends, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastCallisto/pseuds/AceLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara and Sam are in a relationship. Sam is also Laras best friend. But after Yamatai Lara realises that's all she ever wanted. Can she break up without loosing her best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Wrong, Lara?

**Author's Note:**

> If this is offensive to anyone, I am sorry. I just needed to write this as catharsis for me.

Once again Lara had saved her.

Now they sat in their flat in London and cuddled on their sofa.  
  
Sam ran her fingers over Laras shoulder and her neck. She leaned forward kissing Lara on her jaw, placing little kisses closer and closer to her mouth.  
  
Lara was still.  
  
Finally Sam stopped. "What is wrong, Lara?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Yes? Lara, you saved me. All is good. Noone will ever tear us apart, again. We can celebrate!"  
  
"Yea. Well. I know"  
  
"So what is wrong, Lara? Tell me"  
  
Lara shifted away from Sam and turned to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Sam. You know I love you."

"But?" Sam stopped squirming, only her glance pleading.

"But..." Lara drew a sharp breath in. She had to say it.

"Listen Sam. I love you. I love you as my best friend."

Sam interrupted "Best Friend?" She jumped up from the Sofa and stared at her tomb raiding, life saving friend.

"Sam. Please don't make this hard. Over the time we were separated I learned some things about myself"

But her lover until now was still caught up at the phrase best friend.

"Best friend? We were best friends. Now, after all we've been through..."

Lara stood up and laid her hands on Sams shoulders . Her eyes deep seas to drown in for Sam.

"Listen Sam. This is not about us or you. Okay? You didn't do anything wrong"

"Didn't I? Is not because you had to save me again? Because I was stupid and got myself abducted and damseled..."

Lara had enough and put her hand on Sams mouth.

"No Sam. This is not about you. I am asexual. I don't want to fuck with you or anyone else. So please shut up about doing anything wrong. I was wrong. I experimented too long because I care about you but the truth is, I don't enjoy sex like other people do. I am simply not very interested. So please forgive me for that."

**Author's Note:**

> I left her reaction out, because that part is of no interest to me.  
> I also hope I put all appropriate tags in.


End file.
